1. Field of the Invention
Polyglycol compounds such as polyoxyalkylene ether polyols, polyester polyols and polytetramethylene glycols hereinafter for convenience called polyols are commonly used in the production of urethane polymers. These polyols are reacted with polyisocyanates in the presence of catalysts and other materials to produce urethane polymers which may be in the form of elastomers, sealants, caulking compounds, coatings, flexible or rigid foams and the like. These polyols in and of themselves, depending on the nature of the starting material and the molecular weight employed, may have extremely high viscosities. Additionally in the preparation of certain types of urethane polymers the polyols may have added to them inorganic fillers or pigments which contribute to the high viscosities of the system. In order that these polyols may be used for the preparation of urethanes, it is desirable to reduce the viscosities to such a level that handling of the solutions is made easier.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches that organic titanate compounds may be effective viscosity reducing agents when added to polymeric systems employing inorganic fillers. There is no teaching however that these titanate compounds may effectively reduce the viscosity of the polyglycol compounds themselves.